Magical Girl
by awildmelmel
Summary: Tadashi secretly liked magical girl anime, so it wasn't surprising that go weak at the knees for a flirty magical girl cosplayer while the nerd squad was at Comic Con. What starts out as stealing glances from across the room might end in a one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi made his way through the crowd while he kept a close eye on his younger brother. He was trying to have fun and let lose, but Hiro was so small... He could get swallowed up in the sea of nerds. When Fred suggested they all go to Comic con the oldest Hamada thought it was a great idea, completely forgetting that thousands of people would also be attending. Even though he was on the verge of a break down, Tadashi had to admit a lot of the costumes were cool. Fred and Honey demanded that everyone dressed up so they would blend in.

The chemist of the group decided to be Super Girl and Wasabi agreed to be Bat Man, cape and all. Fred went all out and wore a monster suit, while Gogo just wore cat ears. That left the Hamada brothers. Hiro dressed as Ash from Pokémon. His costume must have been spectacular because it was their first day there and already 60 people asked for his picture. Tadashi's Iron Man costume was more on the casual side. He wore a black shirt with an arch reactor in the middle of his chest, and he used his 3D printer to make one of the hands. People complemented him when they noticed the reactor actually light up, but other than that most of the attention went to Honey and Hiro.

Although the crowd raised Tadashi's blood pressure, amongst all the Batman's and Deadpools he could occasionally find his guilty pleasure. While the guys in his group would be staring at slutty Disney princesses, Tadashi would steal glances at a group of Madoka Magica cosplayers. No one really knew that Tadashi loved magical girl anime, except Hiro who teased him relentlessly. Yes he liked other types of anime, but there was something about super powered shojo girls that was appealing to him. Maybe it was because he grew up watching stuff like Sailor Moon and Power Puff Girls. His new favorite anime just so happened to be Madoka Magica.

Hiro looked up and noticed his older brother staring at the group of girls in ridiculous costumes. He knew which one Tadashi couldn't take his eyes off. The girl dressed as Madoka, Tadashi's favorite character, was actually quite cute from what he could see.

"Go talk to her." He shoved his brother forward.

"W-what?" Tadashi blushed at the thought of it. Normally he was more out going and confident, but the Madoka cosplayer had him weak in the knees.

"You've been checking her out for the past 10 minutes, just go talk to her." Hiro laughed and pointed to the girls.

"I have not been checking anyone out. I was just admiring how accurate their costumes were." He lied, he was totally checking her out. What if she saw? He thought. What if she thinks I'm a creeper?

"Who was he checking out?" Wasabi asked Hiro, ignoring Tadashi's death glare.

"The one dressed as Madoka. Pink pig tails." The teen pointed her out.

Wasabi took a moment to asses the girl in question. "She's cute. You should go talk to her."

"I was just looking at her costume." Tadashi hissed.

"What ever you say man." Wasabi could see right through him. "Let's get something to eat before Fred starts finding food on the floor."

The gang ended up at a Mcdonald full of people in costumes. Inside the restaurant was too crowded so the Hamada brothers volunteered to get the food while their friends found a spot to sit outside. It took a good half an hour just to place their order but after that the food came out quick. The boys were trying to push the door open without dropping everything when the door swung open and a sweet voice asked:

"Do you need help?"

Tadashi looked up from his arm full of food and saw the Madoka Magica girls standing in front of him. Madoka held open the door with a concerned look. She was so close now. Tadashi noticed that she wasn't wearing a wig, but actually dyed her hair pink. And she wore contacts that made her large eyes seem pink. On top of her impressive attention to detail the girl had a cute face.

Hiro couldn't tell if his brother was speechless because he met Madoka; or because there was a cute nerdy girl with long legs and a nice rack talking to him. After it became painfully obvious Tadashi wasn't going to answer Hiro decided to help his brother out. "Yeah, if you could just help us carry this to our friends that would be great."

"No problem." Madoka smiled before turning to her friends. "You guys get in line. I'll be right back." Madoka took a bag from each brother and walked next to Tadashi. "I love you guy's costumes by the way." She said with a little bounce in her step.

"You like my half asses Iron Man?" Tadashi laughed, slowly gaining his confidence.

"Well it's no Ash Ketchum," She giggled and gestured to the younger Hamada. "but the arm and arch reactor are pretty cool. And besides, if you wore his whole suit I wouldn't get to see your smile."

_She's totally flirting! Don't screw this up!_ Tadashi screamed in his head. "I-I guess your right." He whimpered as his face turned red. _Damn it Tadashi, why are you such a nerd?!_

"Forgive my brother, he never learned how to talk to girls." Hiro teased, earning a dirty look from the older Hamada.

Madoka giggled. "He hasn't said anything wrong so far." As they approached the nerd squad Honey and Fred waved furiously to get their attention. "Which ones your girlfriend? Super Girl or cat-ears?"

"N-no their not my girlfriends! I mean their girls and their my friends, but I'm not dating them- Not that there's anything wrong with them." Tadashi was rambling but he couldn't stop himself. Thankfully Hiro saved the day.

"What he's trying to say is that he's single."

The magical girl smiled. "So am I. Looks like we have a lot in common."

Hiro rolled his eyes as his brother turned a shade darker. The only way this girl could get more obvious is if she wore a sign around her neck saying 'DO ME'. If this is how Tadashi acted around all women Hiro was never going to be an uncle.

Madoka stayed and helped pass out fries and sandwiches, still flirting with Tadashi every step of the way. His friends tried their best not to laugh at his shy behavior, but failed miserably. Just before she left Madoka rocked back on her heels and gave Tadashi a bubbly smile. "Me and my friends are going to be at Marco's later tonight. You should come if you're not doing anything."

_Marco's... That's a bar not to far from here_. The flirty cosplayer stared to leave when he called out. "Wait!" She stopped and turned to face him. "How will I find you?"

"Don't worry." She giggled. "I'll still be Madoka."

"Your going." Hiro told his brother. Tadashi was trying to convince Hiro that he wasn't interested in Madoka, but the younger Hamada could see through his lie. "She's practically begging you to bang her."

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Tadashi chastised the teen.

"Never mind where I learned it, you need to get ready. Can't have her waiting on you."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Hiro I really don't think that it's a good idea."

"Of course it is! That Madoka chick was fine as can be!" Hiro couldn't wrap his mind around it. The chance to possibly go home with a hot anime geek seemed to good to be passed up by anyone, but here Tadashi is trying to get out of it. "What's the real issue here?"

Talking about his sex life with his little brother was not something Tadashi wanted to do but he didn't see a way around it. "It's just I've never done anything like this."

"You're a virgin?" Hiro crinkled his nose.

"No I'm not a virgin, I just never had a one night stand." Tadashi admitted. He wasn't the type of gut to hit it and quit it. He's been with a few girls, but they were always dating. This whole situation was new to him and he wasn't sure he wanted to be that kind of person.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Hiro said. "It's just sex."

Tadashi was starting to worry that Hiro would end up being one of the dads on Sixteen and Pregnant. "I don't see it that way."

"Look at it this way. You can go out have a nice time with a cute girl. If you bang her fine, if you don't fine; just don't leave her hanging."

"She did invite me... And it would be rude not to show up..." He sighed. "Alright. I'm going."

**Hey guys! It's my first Tadashi story! I got this idea the other day while I was looking through tumbler and I just had to make it real. At first it was going to ne Hiro, but I thought Tadashi seemed more like the closeted Madoka fan. Anyways it will probably only have 2 parts, so it's gonna be pretty short. Hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi walked into the bar and was instantly greeted by a familiar pink haired magical girl. "You came!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed up against him. He could feel the warmth from her body and smell her sweet perfume mixed with alcohol.

"Of course I came." Tadashi laughed nervously as he returned the hug, carful not to let his hands slide too low.

Madoka wiggled out of their embrace and started to pull the robotics genius towards the bar. "How bout we get you a drink, Iron Man." She giggled as her hips swayed.

Tadashi caught himself staring and quickly looked straight ahead, but his eyes would always find their way back. It wasn't polite to stare at a lady, he knew that... He just couldn't help it. _One drink and then I'll leave_. Tadashi told himself. _Just one_.

Apparently Madoka was not one for frilly drinks. She ordered three shots of tequila, two of which she handed to Tadashi. "Why three?"

"Two for you, one for me." The pink haired girl smiled. "I already had a few, and you need to loosen up." She tossed back the shot then gestured for him to do the same. Tadashi let the alcohol slide down his throat, burning everything it touched. He shook off the first shot and downed the second one.

"There you go! Now you're getting on my level." Madoka laughed as Tadashi coughed.

He looked around the bar and couldn't find any of her friends. He was about to ask where they were until he realized she didn't invite her friends. The magical girl wanted Tadashi all to herself.

The two geeks sat and talked for a bit. As they talked Madoka convinced him to have a few more drinks, and Tadashi was getting more and more comfortable with each shot of liquid courage. She was very impressed when Tadashi told her that he attended SFIT, but the conversation drifted to different topics as the drinking continued. They swapped funny stories from college and high school, both of them laughing a bit too loudly. Three hours had passed before Tadashi realized he was still at the bar with some girl he's just met.

"It's getting late." He sighed.

"Late? It's only 12:30." Madoka laughed.

"Yeah but if I stay out any later I might wake my brother up when I get back to the room." Tadashi started to stand up, but the magical girl sat him back down.

"You know my apartment isn't far away. If you want...You could spend the night." She said with seductive smile.

Tadashi's eyes went wide. The offer was beyond tempting. She was gorgeous, funny, and smart... and making it really hard to say no. He was about to turn her down when Madoka leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't long, just a taste of what was waiting back at her apartment. That's all it took for Tadashi to give in. It didn't matter that he just met her six hours ago or that he didn't know her name, he wanted her.

"Your place sounds good." He said before kissing the magical girl again.

The walk home started out innocent enough. They were side by side with arms locked, occasionally giving each other playful kisses; but after awhile the couple started acting like a PG-13 sex scene. Other people on the street gave them disapproving looks as they stumbled down the street, lips locked and hands desperate to rip off every piece of clothing they touched. It took everything thing Madoka had to pry herself off Tadashi long enough to open her door.

Once they were inside the magical girl practically dragged him towards the back bed room, passing a few other doors on the way. Tadashi started to wonder if she had roommates, but quickly stopped caring. At this point he didn't care if they woke up all of San Diego, just as long he got to spend the night with Madoka. She slammed the door behind them and went right back to Tadashi. Her lips crashed into his as her hands began to lift off his shirt, while Tadashi struggled with the zipper on the back of her dress. After what seemed like an eternity the zipper went down and her costume became a pile on the floor. Madoka got Tadashi's shirt over his head and threw it by the door, then started to undo his jeans. Soon they joined the shirt and the two geeks fell onto the bed.

The sun shinned in Tadashi's face as he woke up in a strange room. He turned over and saw Madoka sleeping next to him, one ribbon still in her messy pink hair. Tadashi laid there for a few minutes before climbing out of bed and walking over to his clothes. He started getting dressed while he checked the time on his phone. It was 7:38 and he had one new text from Hiro. The younger Hamada was curious as to when and if he was coming home last night, but seeing as it was the next day Tadashi didn't feel like responding.

Over on the bed Madoka shifted under the sheets, but she didn't wake up. Tadashi was unsure of what to do now. Should he wake her or leave without a word. He decided on leaving her a note and quietly exiting the apartment. The note said:

Had a great time, hope to see you again- Iron Man.

Later that day the nerd squad was back at the convention, struggling to stay together in the sea of people. Hiro stayed close to Tadashi and constantly asked questions about last night.

"So did you plow her?"

"HIRO!" Tadashi smacked his brother upside the head. "Seriously where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Tadashi was trying to be as vague as possible. He didn't think Hiro needed to know every detail of last night, or if he had any hopes for future nights with Madoka. This convention was huge and there were thousands of people, he wouldn't see her again.

In the distance Tadashi saw a flash of pink and turned to see a group of Naruto cosplayers. There was Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, TenTen... And Sakura. He knew it couldn't be her, but Tadashi still fought his way through the crowd to get a closer look. The girl dressed as Sakura wasn't wearing a wig. Her hair was dyed pink. Tadashi approached the familiar cosplayer. Madoka, now Sakura, smiled when she saw the robotics genus.

"So Sakura, how did you know I liked Naruto?"

"It was a luck guess, Iron Man."

**Sorry I fell off the face of the earth. I got sick last weekend and I just recently started feeling better. That and I had to get things around for my sisters baby shower so I might be busy this weekend. anyways this is first time writing anything like this so I hope it doesn't suck. **


End file.
